


"Pildoras" (Billdip)

by Drakstym



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Locura, M/M, Medicina, pildoras, trastorno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: ¿Que píldoras tomarias si ves a un demonio que debería estar muerto?Billdip
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	"Pildoras" (Billdip)

-¿Lo harás?, ¿le harás caso a _shooting_ _star_ y tomaras las píldoras? - El rubio flotaba al rededor del castaño. Y este, hastiado tomó una pastilla y la trago, sin agua.

El rubio deshizo la sonrisa y desapareció. Dipper suspiro, aliviado.

Pero de repente Bill volvió a aparecer carcajeándose.

-¿Creíste que podías librarte de mi tan fácilmente? Hahaha, no te recordaba tan ingenuo _pinetree-_

El castaño solo atinó a poner una cara de susto y salir corriendo de su dormitorio hacia el de su gemela.

-¿Dipper?, ¿que sucede? -

-Aun lo veo Mabel, lo veo-

-Oh, chico-

Al parecer nadie más que Dipper podía ver a Bill, como si este fuera su fantasma personal que no lo dejaría. Y parecía que la niña castaña no le creía, pues se supone que el dorito iluminati ya no existía y de ser así, no podía salir de Gravity Falls.

No quería admitirlo, pero, ¿que tal si su hermano se obsesionó tanto con el pueblo?, incluso había pensado en dejarla y quedarse, en su mente, ese pensamiento no era tan descabellado, pero no se lo diría a su hermano.

Habían ido al psicólogo después de unas cuantas apariciones e intercambios de palabras. Ella no dijo nada y solo escucho, recetó las píldoras y pareció funcionar las primeras veces.

~•~•

Dipper se encontraba en su dormitorio haciendo la tarea, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

-¿Necesitas algo Mabel? -

Pregunto el castaño, cuando no recibió respuesta, volteo, pero no era su gemela la que estaba allí, sino Bill. Lo que asustó aún más a Dipper, pues antes el demonio era intangible. Estiró su mano para tomar las píldoras. Bill tomó su mentón, acercándose a el, hasta rozar sus labios.

-¿Lo harás pinetree?. ¿Hacerle caso a _shooting star,_ y a la psiquiatra?.¿Tomar las _píldoras_? -


End file.
